<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You Thought I'd Forget? by RatPrince, Smooth Vodka (RatPrince)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23889937">You Thought I'd Forget?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RatPrince/pseuds/RatPrince'>RatPrince</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RatPrince/pseuds/Smooth%20Vodka'>Smooth Vodka (RatPrince)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Columbine - Fandom, True Crime - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Current Relationship, Cute, Eric Harris - Freeform, Eric Harris x Reader, Eric is a Simp, F/M, Fluff, Oneshot, Reader Insert, Reader-Insert, Short, Valentines, cute relationship, school setting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:00:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,866</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23889937</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RatPrince/pseuds/RatPrince, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RatPrince/pseuds/Smooth%20Vodka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Valentines Special from Tumblr, Eric and the reader are in a relationship and she's worried he forgot. <br/>FLUFF<br/>Eric Harris x Female!Reader</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eric Harris/Reader, Eric Harris/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You Thought I'd Forget?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sound of students happily chattering away, lockers opening and shutting filled your ears as you cheerily walked down the hallway. It was valentines and you were particularly happy because it would finally be your first year to not be single! </p><p>Making your way to your locker, thinking of what you might find waiting for you from your usually pretty spontaneous boyfriend. Taking in the sights of other couples exchanging gifts or physical affection in light of the day made you want just the same. </p><p>Once you got to your locker you looked around to see if anyone you were friendly with was around and put in your combination, closing your eyes before opening it up with a soft creaking noise. </p><p>Empty. </p><p>Only your usual items that stayed in  your locker happened to be there. Not even a cheap little card, you honestly couldn't believe it. You were suddenly glad none of your friends were waiting around for you, to see you so disappointed. You sigh and grab a folder which held your due assignments for all of today's classes, trying desperately not to cry. You reasoned to yourself that maybe he was just waiting until the end of the day, but the fact that you walked to class alone while all other couples seemed to escort the other to their classes.  </p><p>The day continued on, at lunch you sat with your regular group of people, plus ones significant other. They sit close, holding hands. They talk of the gifts they exchanged, Olivia reaches across the table showing the gold chain bracelet with a single green stone that her girlfriend had given her. They started dating the first week of school and since then all hype about it had went down, they were thankful that they received less hateful comments and actions than they had expected and were happy to be able to celebrate the holiday together. </p><p>You smiled and felt happy for the two of them, genuinely, "It's so beautiful Livvie! You too look adorable together~!" You compliment and take a drink of your sprite, your eyes wandering to the expanse of teens. Scanning the tables for a certain someone. </p><p>"Y/N? Are you okay?" Olivia raises an eyebrow at you as she tries to get your attention. You come back from your thoughts and fake another smile, "Sorry, I was just thinking." Your friends look at each other and shake their heads as if thinking about the same thing. </p><p>They hadn't been the most supportive of your relationship with Eric, but it wasn't their fault really. He was slightly possessive at times, preferring to go out just the two of you opposed to going with your friends as a group. Or his usually suppressed temper, things that you were usually able to look past and even love about him made them nervous. </p><p>"Eric didn't come to school today you kno-"Danielle starts but Olivia stomps her foot under the table and begins to cough to cover her girlfriend's sounds of pain. She had already picked up on your damper of a mood and didn't want to exacerbate it. </p><p>You sigh and cross your arms, laying your head down on them. You decided you'd be better off starting to get over it now, and the small part of yourself that couldn't help but think that this meant he must have been over you continued to nag at you throughout the rest of the day. </p><p>You leaned against the sinks in the bathroom, you and your friends spending the last 15-20 minutes of school gabbing some more. Others preening themselves for their 'dates' after school. You looked at your cute clothes you'd chosen and saved for the day and sniffled at the thought of it being such a waste of time. How stupid you felt for letting the sweet sentiment of the holiday get to you. A red velvet skirt that showed off your long smooth legs, a long sleeved black  <br/>top that clung to you and tucked into your skirt. You felt so silly to have bothered doing your make up and quickly wet a paper towel and wiped off the deep red lipstick, taking another to clean up the staining smears left over. </p><p>You friends had comforted you plenty, and you were honestly just trying to repress the anger you'd been ignoring. You thought to yourself, that you could go to his house and confront him. But the thought of his father answering the door severely dampened your confidence.</p><p>You ignored your friends questions when you left the girls bathroom, you went to the student parking and just as you'd made your way to your car you noticed a certain tall, blonde black clad senior also leaving slightly early. You didn't consciously think about it but you suddenly called across the parking lot to him making him jump, startled that someone would call him out of the blue like this. He was much more used to being about sneak out early and not worry about the traffic of students and parents. </p><p>But when his blue eyes settle on your waving figure he raises up and hand and returns the gesture and sighs to himself about the delay but found it polite to at least see what you wanted. He was just as aware as you were that Eric wasn't at school today, but he informed you he hadn't been told of any appointments or anything else that he had planned for the day. </p><p>"Sorry I'm not more help Y/N..You might wanna go by Black Jacks, he had mentioned a couple weeks ago if he could get a work letter for school." The surprised look on your face made him have to hold back a snicker, like you never imagined he might have been working and the wave of guilt immediately hit you. You run your hand though your hair and let out a small laugh of relief, "No, thanks Dyl; I gotta be an idiot or something..." You turn around and thank him again before getting in your car and now having an actual destination in your head. </p><p>You skimmed through the love or lack of love centered songs that filled the radio stations today as you made your brief drive to the shopping plaza which held the dinky little pizza shop. Your E/C eyes scanned the employee parking and spot the familiar grey Honda Prelude, you smiles slightly but remind yourself that regardless if he was working he should have told you. He made you so upset all day, on a very important day and you intended to let him know. </p><p>You straighten yourself up, you still looked undeniably cute despite having taken off all makeup. You take in a breath and get out of your car, striding confidently into the pizza joint. The smell of food cooking hits you immediately and the bell above the door lets out a jingle. </p><p>"Give me a- SHIt-" You hear the sound of pans hitting the floor for the back chefs area. It was dead inside and it seemed like the owner had left the store attended by, you guessed it. His faithful manager Eric Harris. </p><p>You are broke from your thoughts by your disheveled, sweating boyfriend. You were aware of how hot it could get with the ovens going back there. He leant against the door way, supporting himself with an outstretched arm. He looked like he didn't recognize you for a moment, but once he did his burning ears just added to heat he was feeling. </p><p>"Meet me out back, Please?" You were still slightly distracted by the look of him yourself, but you nodded and turned on your heel. Heading right back out the same door you'd just entered you tried to collect yourself. Your brain was jumbled, and despite your earlier mood you couldn't help but take note of how damn attractive he looked. Messy, off guard. </p><p>'Y/N! Get a hold of yourself!' You cover the growing blush on your face and start to walk around the building to the employee's smoking area/dumpster area. You make sure you look serious, arms crossed over your chest as you wait for him to come out. </p><p>As the door squeaks open, an exhausted Eric walks out, taking a cigarette out and lighting it up. <br/>"Look, Y/N-" He starts but his stern faced girlfriend cut him off.  <br/>"You look!" You glared at him, shivering slightly as it had been a dreary wet day, you had to look on and watch all the other seemingly happy couples celebrate, girls accepting candy and balloons and little stuffed animals, and you explained that to him in your own way. </p><p>And once you were done your angry resolve fell and you were left tears running down your face. <br/>Eric stood back and took it, eyes switching back and forth from being focus on you and his barely touched cigarette as it burned down to his fingers, he didn't know what to say. </p><p>He barely knew how to comfort people and he couldn't help that, he often tried awkwardly before giving up and felling frustrated with himself. But when you started crying he knew it was safe to come closer. He couldn't just watch that, and he knew he should have told you but then it would have ruined his surprise. </p><p>"I'm sorry I didn't come to school, I'm sorry it seemed like I was being a dick on purpose.." He spoke to you softly and wrapped an arm a rounded you, leading you back around the ally way. To the parking lot where the two cars of yours sat side by side. </p><p>He lead you to there and then shoves his hand in his jeans pocket, fishing his keys out he pops his trunk. You two exchange a look, yours more of a 'you didn't' whilst his is still a nervous 'Please forgive me'. When you walked close enough to see inside the trunk there were plenty of precious gifts, a sturdy, red satin covered box of chocolates, he knew you would be the sappy type to keep that kind of thing and he didn't want it to be some shitty cheap cardboard thing. </p><p>Your face flushed and you broke out into a smile, you couldn't believe you were so upset during the day and you grab Eric over into a hug. "Thank you, I appreciate you so much...You know that?" He wraps his arms around you and you hear him try to him back some laughter. </p><p>"You thought I'd forget?" He smiled although he felt bad on the inside, that he tended to not be the best boyfriend, that you couldn't have faith in him. It hurt, but today wasn't about him. He wanted to be able to make it all about you, to the best of his ability. </p><p>He didn't wait for your reply, you found yourself slowly being pushed against the bumper of his car, the two of you still embraced close. "How about I make it up to you tonight~?" You could hear it in his voice that he felt proud of himself, and you couldn't help but laugh.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>